Aimer est plus fort qu'être aimé
by Charly G
Summary: House est insensible, tout le monde le sait. Mais si c'était à son meilleur ami qu'il arrivait malheur, qu'en serait-il? FIN HEUREUSE, PROMIS!
1. Appels en absences

Aimer est plus fort qu'être aimé

_Ce titre, je l'emprunte à Daniel Balavoine avec tout mon respect. Une superbe chanson qui fait bien réfléchir._

**Pairing : House/Wilson**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien est a moi, tout appartient à David Shore et à la FOX, sauf, comme toujours, l'histoire qui vient de moi.**

**Ceci est un slash. Ce qui veut dire que les homophobes sont les mal venus. Exprès pour eux, il y a une petite croix blanche sur fond rouge en haut à droite, faites-vous plaisir, c'est par la que ça se passe ! Tous les autres sont les bienvenus =D**

_Chapitre 1_

( POV HOUSE )

D'accord, c'est rien que la… Deux secondes que je recompte… Quarante-troisième fois que je l'appelle depuis ce matin et ce crétin, chiant, insupportable et injoignable Wilson n'a toujours ni décroché ni rappelé ! Il a intérêt à avoir une très, mais alors la, une très très bonne excuse à me fournir parce que je vais lui exploser la tête ! Je vais aller mettre son bureau en bordel, puis je vais appeler certains de ses contacts et me montrer très grossier envers eux, puis je vais aller chez lui et ouvrir tous les robinets pour inonder son appart, et après…

-HOUSE !

Nom de Dieu ! Il n'y a même plus moyen de planifier ses idées machiavéliques en paix, ici !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Vous voulez que je vienne vous la tenir droite pour pouvoir faire pipi, c'est ça ?

Foreman me regarde d'un drôle d'air. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à leur sortir des phrases du style mais jamais aussi agressivement. Tempi, au moins, il n'y aura pas que moi de frustré ce matin !

-Non House, j'ai seulement besoin que vous vous concentriez un minimum sur notre patient.

-Hé bien concentrez-vous sans moi ! J'ai un meilleur ami à joindre, moi !

C'est la que Cameron a décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel :

-Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il avait simplement envie d'avoir la paix pour une fois ? Qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de se faire humilier à distance ou tout simplement qu'il avait envie de vous oublier pendant quelques heures ?

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier. Non mais, de quoi j'me mêle ? Est-ce que je lui demande la date de la dernière fois où elle a couché avec Chase, moi ? NON !

-Vous, Miss Mère-Theresa, je ne vous ai pas sonné, alors ayez la courtoisie de la fermer !

Je commence à me sentir légèrement, mais alors la, juste légèrement, IRRITE !

-Bon, ça va, j'me tire, démerdez-vous tout seul, et dites-vous bien que tant que Wilson reste injoignable, je le suis aussi !

-Ou allez-vous ?

-Me faire une over dose de Vicodin, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Wilson aura le temps de passer à mon enterrement !

Arrivé dans l'ascenseur, je soupire… Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ne répond-il pas ? Et je décide de le rappeler pour la quarante-quatrième fois de la matinée :

_Miiip miiip miiip miiip miiip … Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du docteur James Wilson, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, mais laissez-moi un message suivi de vos coordonnées après le signal sonore et je vous rappellerai dés mon retours ! Au revoir et a très bientôt !_

-Bordel, Wilson, c'est la quarante-quatrième fois que j'entends ton putain de message vocal, si je dois l'entendre une quarante-cinquième fois, attends-toi à souffrir espèce de sal bâtard glaiseux ! J'en ai…

Et la je me stoppe. Alors que j'allais sortir de la cabine au RDC un brancard, quatre ambulanciers et Cuddy viennent d'y monter sans me laisser la moindre chance d'en descendre. Je jette un coup d'œil au mal en point.

…

Non. Non, tout mais pas ça. N'importe qui, mais pas lui.

-Wilson…

Cuddy me jette un regard complètement perdu. La seule personne qui compte réellement pour moi est étendu, couvert de sang, quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

-House, je crois que votre meilleur ami va avoir besoin de vous…

Je le crois aussi. Mon pauvre Wilson… Et quand je pense qu'il y a à peine une minute je l'insultais copieusement sur sa boite vocale…

« Greg, le bâtard glaiseux, ici, c'est toi ! »

Cette fois, je suis d'accord avec ma conscience. Accroche-toi James !

La suite bientôt ^^


	2. Conscience

**C'est moiiii ! Je passe seulement pour m'excuser à l'avance des absurdités médicales qui seront surement présentes dans ce chapitre, certaines choses que j'ai écrites ne sont surement pas possible, mais voila… Faut jamais oublier que TOUT est possible, tant qu'on y croit -)**

_Chapitre 2_

( POV House)

Je me fiche du monde entier. L'humanité est pour moi une perte de temps. Les six milliards six personnes qui habitent cette terre sont moins importants pour moi que la vieille chaussette qui traine sous mon lit depuis cinq ans. Ce que je viens de dire est valable pour tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Sauf celui qui est en réanimation à l'instant. Mon meilleur ami, le seul et l'unique. La seule personne qui compte réellement plus que ma vieille chaussette sous le lit. Et c'est à LUI qu'il est arrivé malheur. Vous allez me dire qu'il arrive malheur a des tas d'autres gens dans le monde et que, parfois, ils ont encore moins de chance que Wilson, mais les autres gens dans le monde ne sont pas Wilson, et s'ils ne sont pas Wilson, je m'en fiche.

C'est en ruminant ces pensées que je tente de creuser des tranchées rien qu'en faisant les cent pas devant le bloc opératoire ou est Wilson. Cela fait maintenant deux heures et demie qu'il est là dedans. Et, étant donné qu'il est dans un sale état, je me doute qu'il n'est pas près d'en ressortir. Mon pauvre Jimmy… Quand je pense que je lui en voulais…

…

Je rêve ou je viens de ressentir un remord là ?

Ca va mal ! Hou que ça va mal ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi, que c'est en essayant de décrocher à mon premier appel qu'il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un semi-remorque et qu'il se l'est pris en pleine face ! Non, je ne pouvais pas savoir… Mais c'est ma faute : je savais qu'il était sur le chemin de l'hôpital, et donc en voiture, et je sais que c'est dangereux de décrocher au volant… Mais d'habitude, y a pas de problèmes, il s'en sort toujours ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui téléphonais ? Parce que môssieur était en retard ! Je voulais me moquer de lui parce qu'il était en retard ! Je suis vraiment un monstre !

…

Je n'avais encore jamais culpabilisé avant maintenant…

Et j'aime autant vous dire que c'est pas une chouette découverte ! Si je pouvais… Ho, si je pouvais, mais ce serait MOI qui serait entre la vie et la mort dans ce putain de bloc ! Si je pouvais, je prendrais sa place, sans hésiter, sans réfléchir et de bon cœur ! Et que je meurs à l'instant si ce que je dis n'est pas vrai !

…

Voyez ! Je suis encore là ! Je suis encore là, et lui, pour combien de temps sera-t-il encore parmi nous ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Quelques années ? Et dans quel état ? S'il restait paralysé ? S'il était défiguré à vie ? S'il avait des séquelles mentales ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Je ne saurais pas vivre avec le poids d'une telle horreur sur le cœur. Oui, j'ai un cœur, je viens de le découvrir à l'instant, quand je me suis rendu compte que je préférais encore que l'hôpital soit désintégré plutôt que de devoir passer le reste de ma misérable existence sans le rayon de soleil qu'est James Wilson. S'il ne ressortait jamais vivant de ce bloc ?

JE VAIS EXPLOSER !

-Poussez-vous !

Je manque de tomber à la renverse quand Chase sort du bloc comme une balle hors d'un fusil.

-Il se passe quoi ? Ho !

-Arrêt cardiaque !

Mon sang se glace. C'est pas possible ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Le cœur de James est bien trop gros pour s'arrêter de battre ! On a qu'a lui greffé le mien ! C'est une bonne idée ça !

C'est au tour d'une autre chirurgienne de sortir en trombe.

-Toujours en arrêt cardiaque ?

-Non…

YES !

-… On l'a sauvé pour l'arrêt, mais maintenant il perd beaucoup trop de sang.

MERDE !

-Ou allez-vous ?

Je la suis, je cours aussi vite qu'elle. Ma jambe estropiée n'existe plus.

-Voir Cuddy, il lui faut une transfusion, et d'urgence ! Mais il est du groupe O.

Même son sang lui correspond ! Groupe O : donneur universel mais receveur unique.

-Je suis du groupe O !

-Peut-être, mais il a perdu énormément de sang, on est même pas sur que la transfusion puisse le sauver sans tuer le donneur… Cuddy ne voudra jamais prendre un tel risque…

-Cuddy, peut-être pas. Mais moi je suis prêt à le prendre ce risque.

**Un House héroïque =D quand je vous disais que tout est possible !**


	3. House, ce héros

_Chapitre trois_

**Pour ma Mioumiou chérie qui, je l'espère, lira ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir que ce que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

( POV House )

-House, vous-êtes fou !

-Et c'est pas un scoop, alors signez-moi ce putain de document ! Je vous signale que mon meilleur ami est en train de se vider de son sang à l'autre bout du couloir, alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'obtempérer et avec le sourire, sinon je vous jure, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer, que je rendrai votre vie tellement insupportable que vous ne tiendrez pas un mois sans vous ouvrir les veines !

Cuddy me regarde avec de grands yeux effarés. C'est sur : je suis grossier, c'est sur, quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, je ne l'ai pas ailleurs, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'avait encore jamais vu aussi déterminé qu'aujourd'hui. Faut dire qu'on ne réalise pas a quel point on aime une personne tous les jours. Bref. Elle signe tous les documents et autres paperasses longues et dénuées de tout sens face à un être humain perdu quelque part entre ombre et lumière.

-House…

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier.

-QUOI ENCORE ?

-Si vous mourrez… Je vous ressuscite et je vous assassine tout de suite après !

-Marché conclu !

Je m'élance au dehors du bureau de Cuddy, trainant la chirurgienne derrière moi. Arrivé face au bloc, je lui dis :

-Bon, vous entrez la dedans, vous vous démerdez pour stabiliser James, après j'entre, vous le transfusez et on ressort tout les deux en pleine forme, clair ?

Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas tout contrôler, je sais que ce que je lui demande est quasiment impossible, mais ça me fait du bien de demander l'impossible a quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour une fois.

_L'amour te porte dans tes efforts, l'amour de tout délie des secrets…_

Chase nous rejoint hors du bloc.

-Pas besoin de le stabiliser, c'est déjà fait. Vous pouvez entrez.

Je passe par le sas pour me désinfecter. Je jette ma canne par terre, enfile un tablier bleu, mets une horrible charlotte bleue en plastique sur ma tête et regarde par la porte vitrée.

… James …

Il baigne littéralement dans son sang. Pâle comme la neige, inerte. Une bouffée de panique m'envahi : pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… J'entre dans la salle et vais rapidement me coucher sur le brancard placé à côté de celui de mon ami. Tout l'attirail est déjà près, à croire que quelqu'un savait que je suis de même groupe que Wilson et que j'allais me proposer, malgré tous les risques que cela implique, de donner mon sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte s'il le faut, pour le sauver.

Je prends la main de mon ami dans la mienne. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, mais, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, depuis ces trois dernières heures, j'ai pas mal changé. Alors, je me penche vers lui et lui murmure

-T'inquiète pas Jimmy, je suis la… Je vais te sortir de là…

-Docteur House…

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes prêt ?

-Mais vous attendez quoi là ? Grouillez-vous bon sang !

L'anesthésiste me fait une picure. Je serre toujours la main de James dans la mienne. S'il faut mourir, d'accord, mais alors, on mourra ensemble !

-Ensemble… Pour toujours…

Puis, le noir total…

_Ils voudraient sous la menace  
Te fondre dans la masse  
Pour t'étouffer  
Mais pour couler le brise-glace  
Il faudrait un rocher_

Je me sens… Bien. Epatamment bien, même. Bien au chaud, dans un petit lit douillet, une main caressant tendrement la mienne et la voix de James qui me berce doucement.

James…

J'ouvre les yeux, d'un seul coup. Et je le regarde, effaré. On a survécu… On est vivant…

-James !

Il sort vivement de ses pensées et me regarde, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Hé ! Ca va ?

Je pleure. Oui, moi, Grégory House, roi du sarcasme, empereur suprême des emmerdeurs et prince incontesté en ce qui concerne le fait de cacher ses sentiments, je pleure. Je pleure de bonheur. Il a survécu ! Il est vivant ! Mon James est vivant !

-Si ça va ? Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie tu veux dire ! Ho, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

C'est à lui de me regarder comme si je tombais de Mars. Il est vrai que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me serais livré a de pareilles démonstrations affectives avant… Avant de manquer de perdre ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde : lui.

-House… Tu es tombé sur la tête, ma parole !

-Non, c'est toi qui es tombé, et c'est moi qui ai souffert ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, la tout de suite, parce que, la prochaine fois que tu manques de mourir, tu devras absolument le savoir !

-Je t'écoute.

Il s'est rapproché de moi, comme inexorablement attiré. Ses yeux chocolat plongés dans les miens.

-Tu es la seule personne qui existe au monde pour moi. Et si je dois te perdre un jour, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

Il écarquille les yeux comme pas possible. Je crains une nouvelle attaque cardiaque et je me redresse pour le tirer près de moi.

-G… Greg…

-Jimmy ?

-Je… Je t'aime aussi…

Il rougit en m'avouant cela. Je l'attire tout contre moi et pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-La, c'est le bonheur…

Il sourit. Je crois que mon changement lui plait.

-Greg ?

-Oui ?

-On… On va vivre ensemble ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

-Tout ?

-Tout !

-Bisous !

Et ils vécurent heureux ! Ils l'ont bien mérité!

_Toi qui as brisé la glace  
Sais que rien ne remplace  
La vérité  
Et qu'il n'y a que deux races  
Ou les faux ou les vrais._

**The end.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**See you soon !**


End file.
